Uma reviravolta do destino
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek/ Season 2) Stiles acorda em um quarto desconhecido sem se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Quando vê Derek, aos poucos, se lembra de tudo. Mas será que Stiles vai gostar de relembrar o que aconteceu?


**Título:** Uma reviravolta do destino / **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom / **Pares: **Stiles & Derek/** Classificação: **K+

**Sinopse: **(Sterek/ Season 2) Stiles acorda em um quarto desconhecido sem se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Quando vê Derek, aos poucos, se lembra de tudo. Mas será que Stiles vai gostar de relembrar o que aconteceu?

**Disclaimer:**

**1)** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. Depois não digam que eu não avisei!

BOA LEITURA!

**S.L**

Stiles abriu os olhos, mas os fechou de imediato, sentindo uma dor terrível na cabeça, como se uma bomba estivesse prestes a rebentar. Se espreguiçou na cama e sentiu uma pequena dor em seus músculos. Seu olhar pousou no teto do quarto e percebeu que a cor era de um castanho cor de areia, diferente da cor do seu teto, que era branco. Confuso, se ergueu da cama e percebeu imediatamente que não estava em seu quarto. Olhou em volta, confuso. O quarto em que se encontrava só tinha um cômodo velho, uma cadeira antiga e a cama, que era de casal, com lençóis negros. Se recostou nas almofadas e se perguntou mentalmente: _"Aonde estou? O que raio aconteceu comigo? Porque estou todo dolorido? O que aconteceu noite passada?" _

Fechou os olhos e teve fragmentos de memória surgindo em sua mente. Se lembrou do avô da Allison, que lhes tinha contado que estava morrendo, de Jackson e Lydia juntos…O primeiro amor de sua vida, se declarando ao seu inimigo, dizendo que ainda o amava. Abriu os olhos, sentindo uma dor terrível em seu coração, como se ele tivesse sido cortado em mil pedaços. Esforçou sua memória, mas não se lembrava de mais nada. Seu olhar foi para os lençóis e viu um roupão verde. O moreno queria ficar na cama enão se mexer, para não sentir dores, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto. Afastou os lençóis, se levantou da cama, pousando os pés no chão, que era de madeira e pegou no roupão, o vestindo de seguida. Caminhou devagar, para não sentir dor. Abriu a porta do quarto e foi para o corredor, que estava silencioso. Ouviu o barulho de talheres no andar debaixo. Com medo, mas também curioso, desceu as escadas devagar, para não fazer barulho e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Entrou lá dentro e o que viu o surpreendeu bastante. Derek estava sem camiseta, com umas jeans azuis, velhas e estava tomando seu café da manhã, que era um panqueca e um suco. O mais novo olhou para a mesa e viu que havia uma variedade grande de alimentos: café, suco de abóbora, torradas, panquecas e leite. Sua barriga roncou, fazendo com que o mais velho olhasse para trás e Stiles ruborizou, envergonhado. Derek olhou para o mais novo de cima abaixo e comentou:

-Lhe fica bem. – Stiles fitou o lobisomem, confuso e olhou para si mesmo. Percebendo que falava do roupão, ruborizou, envergonhado e gaguejou:

-O-obrigado. – O mais velho se virou e continuou a tomar seu café. Stiles se dirigiu para uma cadeira e se sentou. Pegou em um suco de laranja e colocou no copo, dando um gole de seguida. Pegou em um prato e colocou em cima as torradas, começando a comer. Estava morrendo de fome. Olhou para o alfa, sentindo que aquele momento estava sendo esquisito, pois Derek estava sentado, calmamente, comendo tomando seu café da manhã, á frente – palavras que o lobisomem lhe dizia: "com um humano chato" – dele, sem camiseta, se revelando as cicatrizes em todo o seu abdômen. A todo o custo desviou o olhar, sentindo seu coração batendo mais depressa, como se tivesse realizado uma travessura, e olhou para a janela. Estava uma manhã maravilhosa, em comparação ao que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Sem se conter, voltou o olhar para Derek, que não lhe devolvia o olhar, como se tivesse feito algo de errado. Quando Stiles acabou de comer, se ergueu um pouco da cadeira e soltou um gemido de dor. Derek olhou para o mais novo, preocupado e perguntou:

-Está machucado? – Stiles, com esforço, se ergueu da cadeira, fazendo uma careta de dor e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu ontem á noite? – Derek desviou o olhar, como se temesse essa pergunta, mas respondeu:

-Bom, primeiro descobrimos que o avô da Allison…

-Não é isso. – Interrompeu Stiles, com impaciência – Depois dessa situação toda.

-Como você estava um pouco "traumatizado" com o que ouviu – Stiles percebeu que Derek estava falando de Lydia e Jackson, mas deixou o lobisomem continuar – e eu o levei a um bar. Paguei umas cervejas e, quando me apercebi, você estava muito bêbado. Peguei em seu celular e enviei uma mensagem a seu pai, dizendo que ia dormir em casa de Scott. – Vendo a expressão confusa de Stiles, Derek olhou diretamente para o mais novo e continuou: - Para que seu pai não o visse assim.

Stiles acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e falou:

-Obrigado. – Derek respondeu:

-De nada. – Stiles ficou admirado com a resposta de Derek, as sorriu e o lobisomem continuou:

-O trouxe para minha casa e ficamos em meu quarto.

O mais novo olhou para o mais velho, confuso, e perguntou:

-Ficamos? Como assim…ficamos? – Ficou calado por uns momentos, tentando entender as palavras dele. Derek olhou para Stiles, com uma expressão de culpa. De repente, um flash assolou sua mente e seu viu abraçado a Derek e o beijando. O mais novo pensou que fosse um daqueles sonhos eróticos que tinha com Derek, mas parecia tão real.

-Nós…nós nos beijamos? – Perguntou.

-E não só. – Respondeu Derek, em voz baixa. Um novo flash atingiu Stiles e se viu na cama de Derek, com o lobisomem dentro de si e ambos gemiam de prazer. O mais novo ruborizou de vergonha, entendendo porque estava tão dolorido e gemeu ao dizer:

-Nós transamos. – Ficaram os dois em silêncio durante alguns minutos até Derek implorar:

-Me perdoe. Quando você me abraçou, eu tentei me soltar, mas depois você disse que me amava e me beijou com tanta paixão que eu não resisti. – Stiles não disse nada e Derek repetiu, desesperado:

-Me perdoe. – E baixou o olhar, envergonhado. Nesse momento, o lobisomem não parecia o cara forte e insensível que Stiles conhecia, mas uma pessoa que precisava de carinho. O mais novo respirou fundo, tentando arranjar coragem e admitiu:

-Porque é que eu vou perdoar você se o que você fez foi exatamente o que eu queria? - Derek ergueu o olhar para Stiles e perguntou:

-Isso quer dizer que…

-Eu gosto de você, Derek. – Sussurrou Stiles, se colocando á frente do lobisomem. Mordeu o lábio, nervosamente, mas decidiu continuar:

-Eu te amo. Há meses que eu sonho com você e… - Derek colocou um dedo nos lábios do mais novo, o impedindo de falar e disse:

-Eu também te amo. – E antes que o mais novo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o beijou apaixonadamente, o fazendo suspirar. Stiles agarrou os cabelos de Derek e aprofundou o beijo. Seu sonho estava se tornado realidade. E ele nem estava bêbado. Quando o ar começou a faltar, se separaram e se olharam nos olhos. Stiles percebeu que seu destino tinha dado uma reviravolta surpreendente. E amava essa nova fase de sua vida.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Encontrei essa fic em Hiatus no meu pc e decidi continuá-la. O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Comentem. Gosto de saber a opinião de vocês. Bjs :D


End file.
